1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to driving technology and, particularly, to a driving device and a protection method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Motors are found in many appliances. In these appliances, it is not uncommon that the load on these motors suddenly increases and goes beyond the power rating of the motors. In these cases, the motors are overloaded while still powered on, and the motors can be damaged under this condition.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide a driving device and a protection method thereof, in which the above-mention problem is eliminated or at least alleviated.